Yugioh road trip
by yu-gi-oh-mai
Summary: Yu-gi-oh people go on a road trip in joeys new car! R&R unfinished Shortness!
1. Sweet in my eyes

Yugioh road trip  
  
he he something random  
  
Joey walk up to his little group of friends that included Yugi, Tristan, Tea, Mia, Serenity, and Seto , he was dangling some keys around his finger. Joey: Guess what you guys! Serenity: YOU GOT A NEW CAR!!!!^___^ ) Joey (looks over at sister) Serenity you already new! Serenity: Sorry big brother I couldnt help it Yugi: WOW you got a car!! Tristan: Sweet! Tea: That cool! Mia: its probably a junker Seto: yea with the about of $ that little dog has it probably is Joey: WHAT!!! Umm. Well sure it has a few rust spots and things but it runs nice!!! Mia: Hmmm.. Yugi: what is it Mia? Mia: Road Trip!!!!!! Tristan: Ya We can be just like Britney Spears but cut the pregnant girl and black girl Joey: And the blonde that can sing (looks over at mia) Mia: *glare* WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSTA MEAN??? Everyone: Hehehehehehehe Yugi: and we wont have to sing in a bar to get money..We have Seto Seto: WHAT im definatly not going with you guys on a road trip. in the dogs car! Serenity: Please Seto we need all of my brothers friends to come Seto: HA! You think your bro- Joey: What he means to say is that he will go with us even if we have to tie him to the roof! Yugi: lets go look at that car  
  
Tristan: it is a junker!! Tea: ewwww! The seat is all chewed up Yugi: it smells like something died Mia: the passenger floor is gone! Serenity: Big brother this is not what you told me it looked like Joey: Well its my first car and its Sweet in my eyes!!  
  
Review and tell me if I should put some couples in here! 


	2. Seating arrangment

Yugioh road trip  
  
he he something random  
  
Joey walk up to his little group of friends that included Yugi, Tristan, Tea, Mia, Serenity, and Seto , he was dangling some keys around his finger. Joey: Guess what you guys! Serenity: YOU GOT A NEW CAR!!!!^___^ ) Joey (looks over at sister) Serenity you already new! Serenity: Sorry big brother I couldnt help it Yugi: WOW you got a car!! Tristan: Sweet! Tea: That cool! Mia: its probably a junker Seto: yea with the about of $ that little dog has it probably is Joey: WHAT!!! Umm. Well sure it has a few rust spots and things but it runs nice!!! Mia: Hmmm.. Yugi: what is it Mia? Mia: Road Trip!!!!!! Tristan: Ya We can be just like Britney Spears but cut the pregnant girl and black girl Joey: And the blonde that can't sing (looks over at mia) Mia: *glare* WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSTA MEAN??? Everyone: Hehehehehehehe Yugi: and we wont have to sing in a bar to get money..We have Seto Seto: WHAT im definatly not going with you guys on a road trip. in the dogs car! Serenity: Please Seto we need all of my brothers friends to come Seto: HA! You think your bro- Joey: What he means to say is that he will go with us even if we have to tie him to the roof! Yugi: lets go look at that car  
  
Tristan: it is a junker!! Tea: ewwww! The seat is all chewed up Yugi: it smells like something died Mia: the passenger floor is gone! Serenity: Big brother this is not what you told me it looked like Joey: Well its my first car and its Sweet in my eyes!!  
  
Review and tell me if I should put some couples in here!  
  
Yugi: Well.. we said road trip and lets go! Seto: in this.. no I dont thinks so.. .. .. im taking my limo Tea: party pooper! Serenity: LI..LIMO! COOL I want to go to!!! Plz Plz big brother! Joey: ( 6 6U) why would you want to do that? Serenity: Ive never ridin in a limo before Mia: let her joey Joey: Wha.. fine Serenity: YA YA YA Seto: but I nev.. (looks at serenity dancing around) fine Tristain we need supplies! Mia: only clothes Tea: ya we can eat out Yugi: and sleep in the car our hotels Joey: more like motels Tristan: w/e Tea: lets go! ````````````````````````` Joey: Where is everyone sitting? Im driving Mia/Tristain: Shotgun!! Mia: I get the front! Tristan: NO me Mia: me! Tristan: Joey who do you want to sit in the front? ( joey though about it Mia he could flirt and Tristan..) Joey: Tristan.. Tristan: yea ha ha mia Tristan started getting in the front seat Joey: ..in the back Tristan: What man! You pick her over me! ( Mia: well there is a middle seat! Joey: ya there is Mia: I will sit there! Joey: REALLY! Why? Mia: ya then I dont have to have the sit with no floor Joey: o ya I guess Tristan: Sweet! (Seating arrangement Front: Joey,Mia,Tristan Back: Yugi and Tea) Joey: now kids I dont want any lip k Yugi: ha ha ya sure joey Tea: ARE WE THERE YET??? ARE WE THERE YET??? ARE WE THERE YET??? Yugi: ya ARE WE THERE YET?? ARE WE THERE YET?? ARE WE THERE YET?? Mia: SHUTUP are I'll throw your butts out of this junker right now! Yugi & Tea: :x Mia: Ha Ha left ya speachless Joey looked over at Mia he loved how she was so bossy and pretty Tristan: WATCH THE ROAD MAN! Joey looked back at the road to see a quick turn Whole car: AAAHHHHHHHHHH! Joey swerved just in time Mia: Baka!! Yugi: Joey keep your eyes on the road! Tea: Plz! Joey: sorry guys Mia: ya sure lets keep going.  
  
Ha Ha Ha poor tristan! 


End file.
